


Dealing With My Demons

by Blestorious



Series: Fogged-Up Looking Glass [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Body Horror, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Lots of Crying, M/M, Manipulation, Memories, Mental Link, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reverse Bill, Reverse Dipper, Romance, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sort of Death, Torture, Willdip, but don't worry IT ALL WORKS OUT, demonic possesion, dipper has a temper, dipper only acts different, hes still a pines though, im sorry that im shit at tagging, inner turmoil, just to be clear, lots of breaking of things, mabel sometimes, regular bill, regular mabel, reverse dipper attitude, slight billdip, trickery near the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blestorious/pseuds/Blestorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Dipper have been in each-others company for a while now and they have a good thing going, sort of. They go through a lot together and their relationship is put through some real trials. Are they strong enough to withstand it all, even when an uninvited guest comes along and ruins everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Was Just A Couple Boxes Of Books

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading i'd just like to let you know that the perspective changes (OR AT LEAST IT SHOULD) every chapter and there is a slight overlay of events because certain details need to be told by both sides of it. I have a few chapters ready but I will be writing them as I go so please don't be mad if the chapters change slightly in writing style and length cause it usually depends on my mood. Also, i'm planning this to be a 2-3 part series so the end of the first part is abrupt. Okay, so please enjoy and I will be updating at least once a week!

**"You fucking Idiot!"**

Dipper was in one of his moods again.

"I specifically told you to organize these books alphabetically, not by colour!"

He let out an angry sigh as he turned his back, his medallion whipping around his chest while the books ripped themselves off the shelves and slammed into the ground, stirring up tons of dust in the old attic.

I swatted at the air in front of me, trying to clear it so I could breath, "I-I'm so sorry," He scowled at me. "I was l-looking through the boxes and it slipped my mind." I offered sheepishly as my eyes started to water, looking around at all the books I would have to clean up... Again.

Dippers expression softened as he saw my face. "Hey, don't cry about it. It's no big deal I guess, as long as you fix it."

"Thank you." I said, "I'll get right on it!"

Dipper rolled his eyes, muttering something about it being too easy, and started to walk out of the room.

When he got to the door he stopped and turned to me, "This better be done by the time I come back, or you are so fucked." He stormed out of the room, the door closing forcefully behind him.

I looked around the room at the all the books In the floor, it had taken me over half an hour to carefully organize them all on the shelves. I sighed, not sure why I did these things for him when I never got any praise.

It took less than 10 seconds for the books to get organized when I snapped my fingers, igniting a small blue flame, which circled around the room and delicately whirled all the books into their correct places.

I walked over to the dusty sofa at the edge of the room. Stopping before I sat down realizing that it, much like everything else in this room, was coated in a fine layer of dust. I looked around for a duster and saw a small old-fashioned feather duster situated on a wall-mounted coat rack next to the door.

I snapped my fingers and it floated over in a ball of bright blue fire, dusted a spot on the couch, and hung itself back on the coat rack.

Plopping myself down onto the couch and sprawling out, I looked around the room. Bookshelves, an old looking desk with beautiful carvings on the legs piled high with papers and notebooks, pens and pencils scattered everywhere, a matching wooden chair pulled up to the desk, an area rug in the middle of the room, a door that I supposed led to the closed, the couch I was sitting on, a large stained-glass triangularly shaped window behind me.

Sure it looked different now, but this was Dippers childhood bedroom.

He converted it into his office after he moved back here from college with Mabel when their great-uncle Stan retired and they took over the shack. Though they closed down the old tourist trap, Dipper was still incredibly invested in his Gravity Falls studies of the magical and unknown. So he decided to not sell the place, instead to renovate it and to make it his new base of operations.

  



	2. Well, We're Gonna Need A New Door...

I heard the door slam behind me as I stormed away from the office. Honestly, Will could be a complete handful.

I stomped down the stairs, silently fuming.

“I heard you yelling up there bro-bro, you know, you should go a little easier on Will. I doubt he’ll be helping you again if all you do is berate him for each tiny mistake” Mabel commented then shoved a spoonful of macaroni inter her mouth as I joined her at the table again.

“It’s not my fault, he’s completely incompetent. I told him specifically to organize some books alphabetically and I come back and he’s setting them up by colour! It’s completely exhausting dealing with him” I threw back at her.

“Well I think rainbows are pretty, so there” She said, picking up her bowl and walking into the kitchen to wash it.

“You can’t be serious! Are you saying he’s right?” I protested, getting up and following her into the kitchen.

She shrugged, “I’m just saying you could be nicer, Dip.”

“Ugh, you’re impossible!” I shouted and then stormed upstairs.

Once I got to the top of the stairs I stopped in the hall and leaned against the  wall. I looked down the hall at the door to the office. Then at the large blue medallion hanging from my neck, fingering it around in a circle against my chest.

Sighing, I had to admit that I felt bad that I had yelled at Will but, I didn’t want to admit that Mabel was right even though it’s true, Will shouldn’t be this nice to me cause I never reciprocate the kind gestures.

“Well fuck. Now I feel like shit.” I muttered to myself, looking down the hall at the locked door that I knew Will was behind.

I started to feel bad because I was kind of worried. Maybe Will actually would… leave me.

My medallion started to glow and float up to my eyes. A small picture swirled into view, replacing the bright Turquoise oval chip that that most of the necklace was comprised of.

My viewing glass was activated.

It was Will, sitting alone in the office, crying. Large, blue, fiery tears slowly dripping down his face as he sat there on the couch.

The image swirled away from me and the glowing medallion dropped quickly back into it’s place, leaving me with an ache in my chest and guilt clouding my vision.

I glared down at my feet, not even sure how to fix what i’d done. Not sure if I should storm in there, slap Will across the cheek, and yell at him to stop being such a crybaby, or to grab him and hug him, clenching his frail body in my arms until he felt safe again.

“Get a fucking hold of yourself, Dipper.” I breathed to myself.

I looked down the hall again, this time stretching my arm out and feeling the warm tickle of blue the flames leaking from my eyes. Lazy wisps of fire floated away from my face and wrapped themselves around my fingertips.

With a flick of my hand the small ball of magic that had accumulated around my fingers was sent rocketing down the hall. Upon impact with the door it burst and smoke-like tendrils spread across the wood as the door was literally blasted off its hinges and slammed into the back wall of the office, earning a loud surprised squeak from the other end of the room that I knew was Will’s.

Smirking, I started to strut towards the room. If Will was going to act like a damsel in distress, locked up in his tower, I was sure as hell going to be his prince. Even if I locked him up there in the first place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3  
> I just wrote chapter 3 and I am so excited :D


	3. As The Light Shone On His Face

I wiped my cheek with my sleeve.

“Why do I always have to m-mess things up with D-Dipper?” I wailed, shoving my face into my palms.

I felt slippery tears stream down my hands into the wide sleeves of my sweater and pool at my elbows.

As I sat there softly crying, alone on the couch, I suddenly realised that maybe I could unlock the door on my own.

So I stood up, shaking my arms slightly to let the water fall out from my sleeves. I stood there in front of the couch for a few seconds and I heard a weird noise coming from the other side of the door, like a whooshing.

All of a sudden there was a loud boom and blue smoke filled the room as the door burst backward into a bookshelf.

I screamed and took a step back, tripping on the carpet and falling down. I was shaking hard and I couldn’t control my body so I did the only thing I could, go into a fetal position and tremble.

There were loud footsteps slowly coming towards me and the smoke was stinging my eyes and nose. I didn’t know what was happening and I started crying all over again.

Then I felt a hand on the front  of my collar, pulling me up to my feet.

It was Dipper.

He grabbed my collar in his fists and held me up higher, making us face to face.

I stared wide-eyed at him, not sure what he was going to do to me. “H-H-Hi Dipper” I choked out.

He stared into my face silently, his steely brown eyes lit up with a blue glow that told me he had been using his magic, his glare so severe that I couldn’t meet his eyes and I averted my vision off to the side. I glanced at the now, shattered remains of the door.

I was afraid, not sure if Dipper was mad or if something else was at play here and I just hadn’t caught on.

He tightened his grip on the front of my sweater, pulling my body closer to him, our noses almost touching, as a devilish grin spread across his face.

My heart was beating rapidly, not just from the fear and pain in my neck from dippers clenched fists, but also from the intense feelings washing over me.

He was so close I could feel the slow, warm breaths escaping his mouth against my cheeks.

I had a breathtaking view of his already stunning facial physique illuminated with a slight blue glow that highlighted his pleasant features.

His sharp chin and strong jaw; thin, rosy, soft-looking lips; perfectly straight teeth, with a bright gleam and a colour white that likened to that of a bleached bone of an animal dead in the desert; his roundish, almond eyes that could convey a serious squinting intensity just as well as they could childhood naïveté and wonderment.

The only thing about Dipper that one could consider a fault was the birthmark that comprised up most of his upper forehead that could be clearly seen slightly under the tips of his short sleek brown hair, taking the shape of the Big Dipper constellation. Though in this moment it just seemed to give him an added air of seductive mystery that drew me in. Holding my entire focus, and mesmerizing me.

I started to reach up, to what, touch it?

I’ll never know because I was instantly snapped back to reality when Dipper lunged forward and kissed me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to look up the colour Vermillion red, just to get ready for the next chapter. 'Cause, apparently, no one knows what that is!


	4. True Love's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres some fluff in this chapter, nothing too bad :P

I took one hand away from Will’s neck and cupped his soft cheek in my firm hand, guiding his head to the side slightly to deepen the kiss.

I slipped my tongue into his mouth, seeking out his.

I felt his body tense up in my grasp, which didn't surprise me. Will was always a little prude and it often took a little bit of convincing to get him to have any fun.

He was reluctant to give in to me at first but eventually he gave up and melted into the kiss, letting my tongue explore his mouth and my hands gently caress his face.

I pulled away for a quick breath, and as our lips disconnected I tasted the sweetness of his saliva on my lips.

Yearning for more, I grasped his chin with one hand and moved the other from his collar to hold his waist steady.

I shifted his lips back to mine and lightly sucked his bottom lip, hearing stifled gasps of pleasure from him every time I pulled away.

I opened my eyes for a moment and looked up, Will was blushing furiously and he had a look on his face of extreme pleasure.

I lit up for a moment, thinking how cute it was that so little could get the boy all hot and bothered. It amazed me that Will could have so much power and knowledge within him, and yet still be so shy and fearful of the world he had all but watched be created.

I started to move away from Will's mouth and placed small kisses down his jawline, his neck, his moans becoming more audible as I moved down to his more delicate flesh.

When I reached the base of his neck, I grabbed the fabric of his sweater and pulled it down so that it was out of the way, exposing his vermillion tinted skin, and placed a series of small kisses against it. His warm and moist skin felt like heaven underneath my chapped lips.

I firmly put my hands on his shoulders so he wouldn’t wiggle out of my grasp, and slowly dragged my tongue across his collarbone.

“Ngh-! Oh D-Dipper, I-I…. Your tongue is s-so rough.. And w-warm... ” Will breathed out as I licked around the side of his neck in quick, small circles before sucking a bit on the wet spot and biting down on the soft skin underneath.

This action earned a yelp, then a long moan from Will as pleasure flooded out the pain in his body.

I pulled back and noticed that the skin where I had bitten was bruising and turning purple.

Not wanting to continue on and possibly encourage Mabel to scold and lecture me for “taking advantage of Will” as she had done before whenever he had marks on him, I decided to end our little makeout session.

It was getting late anyway and Mabel was bound to walk in on us if we kept up like this. Will’s moans were growing softly louder and I was sure Mabel could hear us through the Mystery Shack’s thin floorboards.

I stood back up and wrapped my arms around Will's waist, much like one would if they were about to slow dance, his face was plastered with a wistful smile and he was breathing so hard I could feel his heartbeats against my chest as I held him.

I winked at him.

“True loves’ kiss” I whispered then let him go, turned around, and walked out of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a school dance today, and I have hip-hop rehearsals and tomorrow I have rehearsals and class and I also have to go downtown with my class to film for a play we are doing so that's why I posted this a little earlier than usual, have a great weekend readers :3


	5. All The Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Warning//:There's some reference to past dubious consent/non-con in this chapter.  
> Okay, so maybe 'some reference' isn't the best wording, more like it's a central point in the chapter. But I guess it is only mentioned in one paragraph, so interpret that how you will.  
> Nevertheless, enjoy :)

What the hell just happened?

That was certainly what I was asking myself as dipper walked out of the room with, what I could only assume, would’ve been a flourish as he closed the door. But obviously not, since the door wasn’t exactly in the condition to be closed, much less with a flourish.

I stood there with my mouth agape, seriously questioning why dipper had just done that.

I found myself absentmindedly reaching up to my cheek and slightly brushing my fingers over the wet trails down my neck, and the few that were sparse over my collar bone. I stopped with a slight shudder of mixed pain and pleasure as my fingertips made contact with the bruising bite mark, blooming across the base of my neck.

My skin was warm and I could tell I was still blushing profusely.

Regardless, I couldn’t help but acknowledge that I enjoyed it, Maybe a little bit too much…

I remembered the warmth of Dipper’s  body pressed to mine and that large, wet tongue of his exploring my mouth, my upper body.

That’s when I realized that the arousal I was feeling wasn’t only visible on my face, or in my tightened chest with a fast heartbeat as I looked down to see the bulge in my pants. Which, in turn, only made me blush even harder thinking about how Dipper had done this to me.

Memories quickly flooded into my head of all the other times I had been alone, cornered in a room with Dipper as he had turned the situation in his favor to take advantage of me.

Vivid memories of being pushed up against a wall with his hands clamped over my limbs twisting my body into different positions, having my face shoved into the rough carpet while Dipper roughly handled my body and had his way with me, being bent over the bed biting the sheets to keep from screaming.

The thoughts left me breathing harder with a feeling in my chest like a vacuum was sucking up my heart and a shiver in my spine, but from pleasure not pain. Everything he had done to me, I hadn’t asked for it, but I liked it and that scared me

I felt disgusted with myself for never trying to stop Dipper from doing what he wanted to me, and enjoying it when he gave me all of his attention, laughing as he watched me beg for more every time he pulled back.

Suddenly the room was too small and I became claustrophobic. I had to get out of the mystery shack, go somewhere quiet and hidden from the crowds that usually roamed the streets of this small town. A place where I could think through all of what had just happened and process the confusing feelings I was having.

I gathered myself up and briskly walked out of the office, using one hand to pull my sweater down over the situation happening in my jeans in a way that I hoped wouldn’t draw too much attention, shoving the other one in my pocket.

As I descended the stairs, I saw Dipper leaning back in a chair at the dining table with his arms folded across his chest, a pleased look on his face. Mabel sat across from him, arms folded on the table in front of her, eyes staring suspiciously at Dipper, almost as if he did something he wasn’t supposed to.

“Oh, hi Will,” Mabel eyed me suspiciously too. “Are you heading out then?”

“U-uh ye-yea” I stuttered out.

Dipper turned to look at me too, he seemed like he was about to object to me leaving, but I wasn’t exactly looking to stick around and hear his arguments.

“Bye Mabel, bye Dipper!” I quickly waved with the hand in my pocket before racing back down the front hall and swinging open the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things have been getting a little saucy! *waggles eyebrows*
> 
> I've been sick a lot lately I had a pretty shit day today so I haven't really been in a writing mood all week, but i'm probably gonna spend the weekend writing chapters so I can get them through some decent proofreading by next week.   
> Never fear, Blesto will not fall behind on posting anytime soon! :3  
> PS: I just realized its 12am so, happy Saturday


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi  
> I had some different plans for this chapter but, it just kind of happened.  
> Regardless, I hope you like it :>

The loud slam of a screen door against an old wooden frame rang through the house as Will rushed off to wherever he was going.

“What did you do this time?” Mabel hissed at me, “He didn’t seem super happy; rushing off like that.”

I put my hands up in mock offense “Whoa, what makes you think that I did anything to him?”

“Cause you always do something bad when Will’s around,” She rolled her eyes. “I swear it’s like every time you see him you hurt him, or make him feel like shit and run away.”

“I’m sorry, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” I said through gritted teeth, I was getting a little tired of Mabel’s accusatory attitude and the way she was talking down to me like I was a little kid.

“It means you act like a jerk to him and I don’t even know why he still wants to hang out with you when all you do is hurt him!” Mabel yelled, slamming her fist down on the table and getting up out of her seat.

“He’s a good guy Dipper! He helped us move in when we came back to live here, he helps you collect all the wild plants you need for your weird studies from the deep forest,” Mabel paused and I could see tears start to contort her face. “For God’s sake Dipper,” Her voice was getting louder as she got herself more and more worked up, “He almost fucking died banishing Bill back to the mindscape after you brought him here!” She was screaming by the time she got to the end of her sentence, tears streaming freely down her red face.

This time I slammed my fist down on the table, my unbridled emotions causing a flurry of blue to blur my vision. I heard the loud smack of my fist against the old table, quickly followed by a loud snapping and flurry of splintered wood as the table split under my hand.

“Don’t you ever,” Not yelling, but a harsh whisper of the words escaping my mouth. “Ever, talk about Bill. And don’t you ever talk about the way I treat my boyfriend.” I spat back at her with my eyes narrowed.

Her eyes wide with fear and slight panic, Mabel started to back up before stopping with her back pressed against the wooden wall behind her.

“And how dare you blame me for what happened with Bill.”

The table suddenly lit in a sparkling blaze of blue flame that seemed to only burn it and the wooden splinters that had flown away, not spreading to the dry wooden floor or the rest of the house.

“You and I both know that he’s a manipulative dick who tricked me,” I looked away momentarily, steadying myself. “And he would’ve tortured and killed all three of us if Will hadn’t run off and done what he did, there’s nothing I or anyone could’ve done to stop him. And it certainly isn’t my fault for not having the chance to try and stop Bill first.”

**The house was completely silent, save for the unnatural crackling of the fire lazily consuming the splintered table, fueled by angry magic.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slow clap for sibling drama*  
> Okay, so we can finally introduce Mabel's POV! Stay tuned for chapter 7  
> I don't think I'll be uploading a chapter next week because i'll be celebrating Yule and spending time with my family, though who knows what the future will hold :P


	7. The Really Bad Chapter That I'm Sorry About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really bad about this chapter cause its kind of terrible and I got lazy this week. Next week i promise to write a long chapter that is good an not hopelessly boring and awful (We have to check on Will anyway).

Dipper stared at me intensly for what seemed like an eternity before sweeping his hand slightly in front of him, causing the fire to whisp out quickly into nonexistence and leaving behind the charred remains of our dining table.  
He turned and walked out of the room, the strange blue medal that always hung from his neck thudding against his chest as he spun with a thwack that sent a sickening chill up my spine.  
I just stared, heart beating at the speed of sound from the adrenaline pumping through my body screaming at me to run far, far away from him and his temper.  
I heard his fleeting footsteps up the stairs and shortly thereafter, a door slamming shut and the small click of a lock.  
“I-... It just kind of seems like… Like, you’re the manipulative dick now Dip Dop.” I said under my breath, It came out as barely a whisper that disappeared under the soft winds being blown in through the open window across the room.  
Dipper was pretty dangerous when he was agitated like this so I decided that it would be best to just leave him to simmer down.  
Well I guess the table needs to be taken care of then I thought as I started to roll up my sleeves so as to try and save them from the generous coating of ash that the rest of my arms were met with when I started to drag the table.   
The dragging method didn’t pan out very well, as the charred wood snapped of into my hand when the table bounced against an uneven nail in the floorboards.  
I stood there for a moment figuring out how to go about getting the table to the bins outside, thinking up a plan that would be the easiest way to fix the mess.  
I went into the kitchen and grabbed a plastic garbage bag from underneath the sink and also got an apron from a hook next to the fridge, took off my sweater so I was only wearing a black tank top that I didn’t mind getting dirty, and slipped on the apron.  
I stepped back into the dining room and started going around and picking up the pieces of wood that were strewn about everywhere and dropping then into the bag.  
Once all the big parts were gone I got a broom and swept up the small splinters that were littered across the floor into the bag.  
While cleaning I was also silently fuming.   
Mad at Dipper for hurting Will, for being so inconsiderate of everyone else’s feelings. Mad because he burned or broke everything that got in his way without a didn’t care, and then usually left me to clean the mess even though he could fix it in seconds with his magic.  
Though I slowly calmed down under the mundane task of mopping up the ash and scrubbing the floor and walls clean again.  
Once the walls were spotless enough for me to feel like the job was done, I slowly righted myself, my back creaking and stretching from all the time I spent hunched-over cleaning.  
I sunk into a dry spot on the opposite wall my arms aching and my knees scratched up from the old floorboards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry :


	8. The Woods and A Quite Baffling Resolve Regarding A Certain Asterism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Reverse Bill Cipher

Oh god, oh god,  _ oh god _

Will was slightly freaking out.

Once having left the Pines’ house he had run deep into the woods, not quite thinking straight and neglecting to remember that it was quite easy to get lost in the all-encompassing wilderness. 

Though, as he ran through the trees and hopped over undergrowth, keeping track of where he was and remembering the way back wasn’t exactly the first thing on his mind.

The winding woods seemed to completely engulf him, with every step he took he was somehow farther from his start but still not going anywhere.

Dipper had told him many stories about the forest, how it took people’s uncertainty and fear and used it against them, the woods were full of mystical creatures and ethereal entities that seemed to only exist to trick and manipulate the weak-hearted and lost. It was a beautiful place by day and a certain magical allure at night, but if it caught you alone and not thinking straight, it had a way of plucking at every single heartstring and turning every piece of common sense you thought you had into lies that you told yourself to make it seem like you were still in control.

Will’s lungs were heaving and cold sweat was sticking his sweater to his skin.

His pace slowed as he was pulled out of his frantic sprinting and racing mind, back to the dark sky and warm evening. His legs were burning as he collapsed against the base of a large Pine Tree, ignoring the sticky mix of sap and needles poking through the fabric of his sweater and the jagged bark picking at and displacing threads on his back.

He doubled over with his face in his hands, gasping for air and trying his hardest not to cry,  _ Dipper always seemed to know when he was crying _

He hugged his knees into his chest and tried to block out the world, concentrating his hardest on opening a portal to the mindscape.

No luck.

It had been a while since Will had successfully been able to enter his Mindscape without immediately being rejected back to reality, an issue not uncommon to weak Demons like him. He knew that there were ways to strengthen his portal but he just wouldn’t let himself use helpless mortals for his own gain.

He sighed watching the sunset, his heart calming as deep reds and purples splattered across the sky. He sort of wished that he was lying in Dipper’s warm arms, his back flush against the brunettes warm chest, breathing in unison and sleeping under the stars. Because, for whatever reason, this hot-tempered, egotistical, and sadistic man that Will’s life was so complexly intertwined with was the only thing that made his heart warm and brain melt into an unthinking and reckless mush.

His hands slid up his face into his hair and he tightened his grip, nearly tearing it out, and he screamed in frustration

“Why the  _ fuck  _ did I let this human into my head, why do I let him walk all over my feelings!?” His voice hushed and faltered as he choked out, “ _ why do I like it? _ ”

This time, the blue-haired boy didn’t even try to hold back the tears that spilled from his eyes.


	9. After Effects On The Psyche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to blame this chapter not being out sooner on writers block, but to be honest I have no legitimate excuse for being an awful updater.  
> I'd like to remedy this by having a couple of long chapters coming up, so look forward to that!

Dipper threw himself on his bed and heaved a sigh.

Lately everyone and everything was seeming to get right up on his fucking nerves, especially Mabel. 

Why had she insisted that they move back into their childhood vacation home  _ together _ ? Probably because she wouldn’t be able to fend for herself in the grown-up world, she may be older now, but she was definitely still a child in all other aspects.

Still, why had he  _ agreed _ ? Dipper was better off alone anyway, he didn’t need other ignorant people around to act like they were the boss of him, as if he were being babysat.

But he was reminded of the actual reason why he stayed, he was afraid for Mabel. She’d always been so naive and trusting and he honestly didn’t trust that she could fend for herself without his magic to keep her safe.

Dipper sighed off his guilt and lay flat on his bed, staring up at the ancient wooden ceiling.

His mind began to wander back to Will.

Did Dipper really just  _ use  _ him, was the only reason he kept the boy in his company because he was so submissive and weak? Will was surely smart and he was nice to be around when he wasn’t crying or being annoying and just because he helped out without hesitation and always seemed down to do whatever Dipper wanted didn’t mean that he was his pet or something, he really was friends with the bluenette.

His remorse sat heavily on his chest as he breathed in and out, the prior events of the night flashing through his head like pictures. 

He may not have specifically asked Will before he started kissing him but, then again, he surely didn’t seem to not enjoy it. Especially since he didn’t do a very good job of hiding his erection as he raced out the door. 

And the whole thing with the table was too much, even for him. He was just upset that mabel doubted him when he did so much for her.

Why did he always have to say the first cruel thing that came to his mind. Why did he always have to do whatever his mind told him to before considering the outcomes or the effects that his actions would on the people around him, maybe if he stopped to think about it once in awhile he’d realize sooner that they usually aren’t good ones.

All of a sudden he doubted everything he had done with blue-haired boy and started to even wonder if they were actually friends, or if the only reason that Will even hung out with him was because he was afraid.

Dipper quickly shook that thought from his mind.

He covered his warm face with cold hands and tried to force that night from his memory for the moment because he knew that, come morning, he would have to deal with a whole new set of problems that he had most likely created with Will and Mabel. 

And he’d rather have as much sleep as possible to keep that from happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least Dipper can realize that he did something wrong I guess, but he needs a lesson in how not to be a meanie-pants


	10. Things That Go On In The Woods and Uneven Viewpoints On Inner Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bird Sirens  
> And very clear tree rape, that is that takes place in a tree, is definitely referenced  
> Also Dipper and Will take baths together and thats just fucking adorable.  
> Also too much angst for my own good.

A sharp noise awoke Dipper from his fitful sleep, a clear wail.

His eyes shot open as he was greeted by a blinding teal beacon coming from the medallion slung around his neck.

Before the looking glass even had a chance to show him what was happening on the other end of it, he already knew.

_ Wiiiiiiiiiiiillllll _

He glared up at the ceiling, not wanting to see the small boy crying again, and heaved a sigh. He already knew that he was going to have to go find the bluenette and bring him home safely. 

Dipper pondered whether or not it was really worth it to head out there since Will could probably at least last the night alone.

But then he remembered the last time he let the bluenette wander around the forest at night, a couple of sirens had lured him into the high trees and done some pretty unsavory things to him, leaving him wrapped-up in vines hung out in the cold.

Dipper had their heads  for it but it had taken hours to calm Will down after that, Will bawled into Dippers chest throughout dinner and their bath.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he rolled off the bed onto his feet and whipped a cloak onto his body, it would probably be frozen in the forest during night at this time of year. He also used his magic to retrieve his satchel from the hook on the door, which was full of magical talismans and a grimoire, just in case he ran into anything bad on his way through the dangerous thicket.

He bounded down the stairs, past Mabel who was kneeling on the ground where the table used to be, and out the door.

The cold wind bit at his cheeks and nose as he hiked through the woods, quickly abandoning the cleared trail as he picked up the stomped foliage branching off in another direction.

Dipper felt a twinge of panic in his chest when he considered that Wills clumsy romp through the forest might have been heard by some wild beast lurking in the shadows.

He quickened his pace, throwing his hand to the buckle of his satchel as an involuntary reaction.

As Dipper ducked farther into the trees with low-hanging branches and vines he could decipher the sounds of the forest more clearly and picked out a faint sound of sobbing. He followed the sound, it had to be Will.

The brunette had expected nothing less than to find the boy in peril, but then again if any threat became serious he was sure Will could handle it.

Dipper bemused on how the demon was extremely physically strong on account of his magical abilities and demonic enhancements, though he still crumpled like a dry leaf under the heel of fear at almost anything he encountered in the wild.

If Will was a lesser demon or even a regular human with magical talent, it would’ve been a different story. Real danger could be found for him.

But Will wasn’t, it was hard to believe that the small blue-haired boy could actually cause any damage to anything, though, he also wasn’t stupid, the brunette was fully aware of how bad of an idea it was to mess with a dream demon.

They tended to hide behind their human forms and bring out their true power when provoked.

You’d messing with some weakling demon who didn’t have any sort of handle on their ability one moment and the next, being pulverized by a being of pure rage and striking accuracy and agility.

There’s no stopping a Demon at the level of the Cipher Twins, beast of the forest or not.

Dipper hated to even think about Will’s brother or the extraordinary skill he possessed, which had surpassed Will’s substantially, especially since Dipper had drained some of his power to activate an amulet for himself.

But it was true that the Cipher’s were a force to be reckoned with.

Maybe if Will had realised that then everything could still be how it was all that time ago.

Dipper shivered violently, though the cold seemed to have left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will is strong, yes, much confirm.  
> BUT he doesn't know it as much as Dipper does  
> If he were to get really scared he'd do it on accident, kinda like peeing your pants but with crazy death magic  
> He usually blacks out from fear and assumes that Dip-Dop over here saved him  
> Ah, But Dipper knows, maybe he even overestimates how aware Will is of himself


	11. Bone Deer (Not What It Sounds Like By Being Exactly What It Sounds Like)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mess with Dipper Pines, and you'll be less than a pile of bones when he's done with you (Of course there always seem to be exceptions, especially if you are a magical deer monster I guess.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beast described in this chapter was completely influenced by this: http://orig13.deviantart.net/a16e/f/2014/252/0/4/grimm_deer_by_anglaisrose-d7yjwhd.jpg drawing of a creature of grimm from RWBY

The brunette stumbled into a clearing, barren save for a thin coating of grass sprouting unsteadily from the ground, a few mangled shrubs, and not to mention Will cornered up against a tree at the far end of the area by a beast.

Though he couldn’t make out his facial expression from the distance, Dipper could tell that Will’s body was twisted with fear and skin’s hue freakishly nearing the whites of his eyes.

This view was partially blocked by what could only be described as a giantesque depiction of a  morbid take on a deer.

Its body was pitch black and it moved like a shadow on hooves plated with solid white bone. It seemed like it’s skeleton had malfunctioned because, like the hooves, the shins had bony plates on them and the spine had a smattering of bony pieces peaking through the skin on its back. The bones seemed to be all randomly strewn though connected like the pieces of a puzzle that hadn’t been put together yet.

Like the fissured mud of a puddle after the rain had long gone that had, at one time, been all connected though was ripped apart by the elements over time. 

Same with the spinous processes that came to jagged points at the end and stuck out along the curves of the neck and back.

It’s head was a split of normal jaw, muscle and skin, and a raised plain of bone that covered the rest of it’s face from the top lip to where the spine met the skull.

It was facing away from him so Dipper wasn’t aware of it’s jagged antlers and sharp horn pushing into Will’s chest, pinning him against the tree.

But when he heard Will’s distant scream for help, masked with sobs, it didn’t matter to Dipper what was happening on the other end.

Dipper’s heart skipped as his adrenaline took over his actions, he barreled towards the beast and threw himself into it’s side.

It let out a cry as it jolted to the left.

The brunette stumbled to the ground after it, catching a glimpse of its barbed antlers and gleaming horn being stripped from Will’s skin and being replaced with deep red wells.

The boy’s scream was drowned out by the ringing in Dippers ears from the impact.

Dipper sat forward on his knees for a moment, stunned, trying to blink the dirt from his eyes.

He was pulled back to reality when he felt the ground tremble under him as the monster shook off the attack and began to stomp forcefully towards the brunette.

Dipper quickly sprung to his feet and reached a hand out, feeling the power drain from his head like a cold wind rushing past his eyes.

Smoky, blue spears rushed at the beast as fast as they were formed in front of him, mercilessly stabbing at it and sinking deep into it’s body. What’s more, once buried deeply into the creature’s soon-to-be corpse, they exploded outwards; taking large chunks of fur and flesh with them as they left their host.

This display was nothing like the door from earlier that day, when Dipper used his magic this time one could feel the anger and ferocity in the air.

The colourful streaks flying through the air screamed  _ how dare you touch what’s mine _ and carried the sound of a crazed desire to save a loved one.

The monster faltered and shrieked as it fell the the ground, and it writhed through the barrage of magical spears.

Dipper didn’t stop until he could no longer hear its pained cries amongst the loud sparks and whooshes, when he halted the smoke cleared leaving nothing but the bleached bones in a messy pile.

It was quite peculiar, they seemed to be immune to his magic.

He crept over to it wearily and quickly flung the bones into his satchel, he’d have to examine them later.

He then spun on his heel to Will.

He cowered against the base of the tree, blood streaming from his wounds and head lolling around weakly.

The brunette ran over and fell to a knee, pulling the boy close to his chest and whispering apologies and terrified praises onto cold ears.

The last memory Will carried from the experience before he blacked-out was a blurry recollection of being held in Dipper's arms.

Both sweating profusely albeit the freezing night weather.

Both covered in wounds, though one had them on his flesh and the other’s splayed out in his mind his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> that sure was a long time coming, time flies when you're being a lazy doofus


	12. Chapter Release Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick update about what the heck has been going on with the story

Hey, readers!

I have not posted a chapter in a VERY long time and that is because I have been pretty busy with school and dance. Most days I have been more interested in just not really doing anything other than hanging out with my friends who I don't get to see a lot outside of school or drawing. I've been exhausted during pretty much all my free time and I don't think it is fair at least now since it is the end of the year for me to keep being lazy when the workload has been lightening and I have more time to do things like write.

I won't be uploading anything until the first week of June, I am about to leave on a school trip next week and it is against the rules to bring electronics so I can't even write (;-;). Though, be expecting for the chapters to start coming back steadily during the summer and much more regularly!

Let me know what you guys think though! Are you all still interested in this or do you think I should scrap it for now and come back to it?? I have something of an Owari No Seraph (Seraph of the End) Mikayu one shot ready that I've sort of just been sitting on until I found a reason to post it... So there's that if anyone wants it.

I love reading all your comments and helpful critiques on the story and I can't wait to hear more from you!

-Bles


	13. But Seriously, How Long Was She Sitting There Waiting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! it is 12:09 in the morning and I've just spent the past hour and a half writing this new chapter because I got an email update earlier today of a comment someone left and I just thought to myself, 'hey why aren't you updating this you lazy trash pile?? It's fun to do and people are out there who want more'   
> So I've decided to start writing again! Sorry about my inactivity for those of you who have been around since chpt. 1 and thanks for sticking around all the rest of y'all!  
> (Some important character stuff at the end notes btw)

Feeling like months had passed since my vision stole away that night, I wasn’t quite prepared to be pulled back into consciousness. 

I’m not sure how long I’ve laid here, but what I do know is that while my mind had so much time to heal internally I began to dream. It’s as if my mindscape was trying to relay something to me, but it was all fuzzy and I couldn’t make anything out.

As it is, I wasn’t prepared to be yanked back into reality and I waited selfishly and dozed off until  my legs began to ache and I could push myself no longer to stay in the warmth of the sheets.

My eyes crack open sometime around noon and I inhale the dusty air of the Mystery Shack attic. 

I slowly sit up against the headboard of the bed, squinting sleep out of my eyes and adjusting to the light.

I glance at the wall clock, as my eyes pass over the room I catch a glimpse of something.  _ Something blue. _

My eyes flick back as I choke out a word,“Di-?”

“Close, but no cigar kid.” Mabel’s sitting across the room on a dining chair, legs crossed and smiling sardonically.

She’s wearing a satin blue blouse, broached with a lace-trimmed turquoise bolo and a navy blue pencil skirt. Her hair is down but pulled back with a matching turquoise hairpin on one side, she reminds me of a harpy, young, pretty and put together but if you get too close she’ll snap your head off.

“O-oh, hello Mabel,” I can’t really understand why she’s here or what she wants but I figure I might as well try to have a conversation with her, not that that’s gone very well in the past. “Good-, uh, good afternoon?” 

“It’s 11:45 in the morning William” She stands, and begins pacing closer to my bedside. “How did you sleep?” 

“I-I.. How long has it been?” I don’t answer her question because honestly, I'm not sure. I’ve been out like a light and the most recent thing I remember was waking up here.

Mabel looks up at the ceiling with a hand in the crook of her elbow and a finger perched on her chin, as if she’s trying to remember something. “About a month and a half, if I recall correctly” She smirked, “you really gave us a fright, you know, Dipper has been coming up here every day like a madman. Checking your pulse, salving and re-bandaging your wounds, just sitting and waiting for hours on end.” Her look growing more mischievous with every word.

She stands at the end of my bed now, making a shushing motion with her finger at me “I thought it would be funny if you slept a little longer, you know, maybe give Dip something to fret about.”

I feel my eyes go wide, almost against my will the shock displays itself on my face. Mabel takes quick note of that. 

“Oh don’t be like that, I was having some good clean fun,” She said it with the same babyish tone an adult would use with a toddler. 

“It’s a simple charm -bringing sleep- and even easier if the subject is  _ already  _ asleep to get them to stay that way!” Her eyes lit with mischief undercut with a slight malice.

“And get this, Will, the best part is that _Dipper doesn’t have to know_ ”  Her eyes narrow at me as she says the last part. “ _Understand?_ ”

Tension in the room is thick as her bubbly tone and childish voice turns one of cutting seriousness and thorns.

I nod quickly at her, even at her best Mabel can be a little scary. She acts nice but I know what she’s capable of. The only times her volatility is played down is when she's around her male counterpart, she acts like, well,  _ a sister _ around him and they fight a lot but she always steps down before things get intense. 

All said though, it is better to stay far off her bad side, I find some comfort in the fact that I don't think she’d go after someone so close to her brother but I've known her doing some terrible things to people who cross her.

“Y-y-yes, I won’t tell Dipper. I.. I promise.” 

“Good!” She claps her hands together, tilting her head as gives me a malicious close-mouthed grin. “Dipper is out right now but I will, of course, let him know of your awakening first thing when I see him!” She says while sashaying out of the room and casting a glance back at me as she slips through the cracked door and shuts it from the other side. 

I can hear the padding of her low heels on the wood floor as the door locks with a telltale click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the character tags are clearly shit and I've gotten some confusion about the family dynamics, in general, I thought I'd elaborate a little on the pines+Cipher relations.
> 
> Will is the lil' bitch version of Bill, he's weaker and back in the day he and Bill got into a scuffle and Bill hurt his third eye, essentially locking him out of his mindscape and knocking his power down considerably.
> 
> Dipper isn't really the classic Rev!Dip, really this is more of a completely different AU. He's like rev!dip but he's still a Pines, he DOES have magic and he's kind of evil, but he's not completely evil and bent on world domination like other Rev's, he treats Will sort of like a working pet, he isn't kind to him unless he wants something (like sex usually) but if he really hurts his feelings he'll lighten up on him.
> 
> Mabel in this story also has some Rev! dynamics going for her (Magic, mean/evil, powerful), though she is much more of a master of manipulation and mind-play whilst Dipper deals with his problems mostly by grounding them in reality and then beating the absolute shit out of whatever is bothering him. She suffers from bipolar disorder and she can do some really terrible stuff to people if they catch her in the wrong moment (example being- table incident=grounds for ultimate fuckery to be unleashed on injured boyfriend). She bickers with Dipper but she does love him and so she wouldn't do anything really bad.   
> tl/dr: She loves watching the world burn, but she's loyal to her family


End file.
